1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive devices, such as hard disk drives, have become miniaturized. The capacity of a disk drive device has also been increased. Such disk drive devices have been installed in various types of electronic devices. In particular, such disk drive devices have been installed in portable electronic devices such as laptop computers or portable music players. In prior arts, a disk drive device described for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-198555 is proposed.
With regard to disk drive devices that are installed in portable electronic devices, their impact resistance has been required to be improved so that the disk drive devices can withstand impacts, such as those due to dropping, compared with the case of stationary electronic devices such as personal computers.